Where I Belong
by Adorable Wishes
Summary: Lucy loved this life. Meeting Natsu and coming to the guild played a lot of part to it.  But some things started to change, when all she wanted was her Fire Mage.
1. Chapter 1: Changes

**Hey everyone! **

**First, I wanna wish you all a very Happy New Year! It's 2011 baby! LOL.**

**I've recently gotten addicted to watching and reading a lot of Fairy Tail so I decided to create a one-shot from it.**

**I had some ideas on creating a longer storyline but I thought that maybe this can give me a boost on how things are going to turn out. Hope you really like it and apologies in advance if at all, this would be disappointing. **

**Enjoy and review please! (:**

**x x x x x **

Summer had never felt so good. Not as long as Lucy can remember, that is.

All her life, most of it, was spent on the days that she would feel so alone, wanting some attention from her father which she would rarely receive.

When still living in the mansion, all her friends involve those who are her personal maids or butlers or many others that spend their time working for her father. Don't get her wrong, she didn't mind that at all. In fact, she was very pleased to acknowledge the different kinds of personalities she had been allowed to experience.

But after meeting Natsu, it was a whole new different story.

There was always something about Natsu that she couldn't figure out; but his presence would always make her smile nonetheless.

There would normally be a goofy grin plastered onto his face, with teeth showing and all that and not to mention his very child-like attitude which could make anyone find hilarious.

But there was also a part of Natsu that Lucy loves; especially when he would catch her off guard for being so serious.

The three of them, Natsu, Lucy and Happy, looked like they formed a perfect family to other's eyes in the guild. And everyone accepts them just the way they are. That's how it is in Fairy Tail.

Everything was going on as they usually were, until Lucy realized something was wrong.

After Lucy had finished bathing – and taking her time while she was at it too, - she just knew that both Happy and Natsu would be waiting for her outside, in the living room. Whether or not they were invited to come in the house, their presence always seems to appear out of nowhere.

Lucy would usually be kicking them out in an instant, but she eventually got accustomed to how things were and accepted them as her normal self would.

She smiled as she heard some voices as she stepped out of the bathroom. With a simple short and top just perfect for a comfortable sleep, she let her wet hair down and decided for it to air dry.

A few minutes while taking her time into preparing herself (since Lucy is very concern about every little things), she made her way out to see Happy sound asleep on her bed.

'Maybe he was too tired from all the daily arguments he's had with Natsu.' She slowly giggled and took a small blanket to cover the blue cat.

As her eyes move in search for the figure she expected to see, she was progressively taken aback seeing him so focused on one thing. Herself.

His eyes (which she thought was gorgeous with the short glances she's had ever since she met him) were staring deeply into hers. His hair was the usual style laid back with some fringe covering a little part of his forehead. Everything, every part of him stood motionless and still and surprisingly with such an impassive expression on his face.

This wasn't the Natsu she knew.

'Something is definitely up.' Lucy came into a conclusion. How else can she describe this so-unlike-Natsu-attitude? The one that she knows, would now be stuffing himself with some food in her fridge, maybe a turkey leg or whatever it is that may seem edible to this guy. And not to mention, sneaking in from her window (she has absolutely no idea how many times has she locked it and they always manage to get back in; not that it was anything new, since he is a fire mage after all) and thoughtlessly occupy her bed whenever he felt like it.

Now that was the usual and normal Natsu.

And apparently the figure that was sitting on her couch in front of her wasn't.

His piercing eyes somehow managed to take her breath away. With a gulp of air, bit by bit, she walked up to him - with his eyes following her every move - and stopped right in front of him.

She ducked, made a pouting face in hope of cheering him up, but only led to him staring back at her.

"Natsu, is something wrong?" she squeaked, not used to the silence they were in.

He didn't answer.

'_Just when, did Natsu Dragneel, EVER find comfort in silence?'_ she thought in her mind.

"Did you get into a fight with Happy?" she asked again, wanting some attention from him as she sat –close - next to him.

Lucy was starting to get worried now.

This time, at the very least, she received a small response by him just shaking his head as a sign of 'no'.

'_Well, at least one's out.'_

"Hmm, let me think." Lucy said aloud, some playful tone while trying to liven the surrounding.

"Gray?" another 'no'. "It couldn't be Erza, could it?" Lucy laughed this time, thinking that it would be impossible of the thought. Whatever it is, Natsu never cared whatever happens in a fight as long as he felt he was right.

This time, it was just too different. Lucy tried guessing more and eventually gave up. She let out a soft, and somewhat a frustrating sigh and lay her head gently on the couch.

Natsu was still beside her, sitting so quietly looking deep in his thoughts and mind wandering off to God knows where and Lucy still wished that he would just speak up to her.

Lucy gradually and unconsciously fell asleep, head a little to the right, to the side where Natsu was sitting. Her smooth blond hair hangs loosely as she quietly fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

After a while covered in thoughts, and not realizing that his company had actually given up on finding out what was in his mind, he looked to his right and saw the only one person that would make his worries go away. A little grin was seen as he stretched out his hand to touch her tiny silky face. Her face, her beautiful angelic face, as he secretly described it, was all that he wanted to see after he found out the news that resulted in his unusual behavior.

He knew at the moment that even though he was not in the mood to talk to anyone, even Lucy for that matter, he just wanted to see her of all the people he's known in the guild.

Natsu leaned in closer to where Lucy was and as he gently caress her face, a movement so tender that he was afraid that he'd wake her up but couldn't resist the urge to, he spoke with a voice as quiet as a mouse and said, "I'm sorry Luce. I'm sorry for worrying you. I'll tell you all about it when I'm ready to."

And as he gazed at her beauty, he couldn't help but to plant a small, chaste kiss on her forehead.

**x x x x x **

Lucy woke up smiling. She doesn't exactly know why, but something, just something had actually made her day. And it hasn't even begun yet!

'_Huh, weird.'_ As she yawned and stretched a little, she realized that she wasn't in the sitting position she was in when she fell asleep. When she woke up, she was still on the couch. The only difference there is that she was lying down and there was a blanket placed on top of her.

"Natsu." She beamed as she she spoke.

As she walk forward in some unexplainable excitement, she said, "Already hungry at this hour huh, Natsu?"

Her grin widens as she came closer but the one standing in front of her wasn't what she expected.

"G-Gray?" she spoke, a little startled.

'_Ehhhhh? What's Gray doing so early here? I mean, I'm used to Natsu and Happy staying over for the night, but..'_ Lucy was interrupted in her thoughts.

"Lucy. Oh, thank god you're awake. Where's that teme?"

Gray had a little panicked tone in his voice. That doesn't sound so good.

"U-Uh?"

"Last night, he came over." Gray started explaining. "But I was a little drunk, so I didn't really get what he was saying. But it sounded kind of serious. I tried asking the others, and checked the guild too, but he wasn't there. I'm not really sure if he meant everything he said, but this-" Gray was now referring to the scarf, the white scarf that Lucy would be so familiar with; Natsu's scarf, was in Gray's hand.

Lucy was even more confused now, and the one she seeks for answers was nowhere to be seen.

"Gray? What's going on?" It was her turn to worry now.

"I don't really know Lucy. But this time, I think something really serious happened to Natsu."

Lucy could only blink. It was the only response she could give. She didn't like this at all.

"And the bad news is, none of us at the guild knows anything about it."

**x x x x x **

**So, how was that for the first chapter?**

**I know it was kinda like a cliff-hanger, but I wanted to get the excitement going. What really happened eh?**

**I'm not sure what everyone really thinks of it, but I hope it was good. And as a reminder, this story would somehow just be sort of like a one-shot, but maybe with 2-3 chapters in it.**

**It's my first, so I hope you guys really give me feedbacks on it, alright?**

**Please, pretty please review! (: Haha.**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this!**


	2. Chapter 2: Realization

**Well, hello there! (:**

**Haha, sorry I might sound kinda weird but I'd like to thank AAAALL my readers and reviewers. You've all been very kind and I was just ecstatic to know that you liked the first chapter. Hehe. **

**I realized it was a bit short though. Well since this is most likely a one-shot fanfic (unless I came up with more ideas), this won't be more than 5 chapters. I think.**

**But anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! ;] I really look forward to your next reviews and opinions.**

**[I do not own Fairy Tail]**

**x x x x x**

"Hey Luce?" his soft voice spoke up.

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever wondered… what it's like?"

"What it's like, what Natsu?"

Silence filled the air as Lucy waited for his answer. They were both lying down on the grass, their favourite spot for spending time after a long and not to mention rather exhausting week of missions.

Gray, Happy and Erza were all at the guild, spending their time with the others and catching up on how things were.

"Nah, nevermind. I'm just goofin' around wit'cha!" His sudden change of expression raised suspicions in Lucy's mind.

"Aww, come on Natsu. You know that you can tell me anything." She said, with a joyful smile.

"Well, what is it?" Lucy asked, after a short silence.

"Umm, I mean I don't mean to get you sad about your past, but do you often think about your…." His voice seemed to trail off.

Lucy smiled and continued where he left off. "My mum, you mean?" she asked, again with the same smile on her face, except that now some sadness was clear in her eyes.

"I've always loved her. More than I've loved anything else as long as I've lived. She was my mother. And to put it simply, the love that she gave me, even if it was only for a short period of time, I will always cherish it." She answered, her eyes staring at sky, as if to remember her precious childhood times with her beloved mother.

Natsu wasn't really used to having these types of conversations with Lucy, bearing in mind that topics like these would only lead to a less cheerful Lucy. And he loved the cheerful Lucy.

But this part of her; the one that she doesn't usually show to others but him, he appreciated it more than anything else. If he could, he didn't want anybody to ever see this part of her.

Her soft expression that only he would always reminisce.

Natsu let out a soft sigh, while patting Lucy in the head.

With that, he smiled; and with an attempt for lively mood, he said, "Sorry Luce. Didn't mean to bring that up so suddenly."

She laughed. He _loved_ her laugh too.

"Nah, it's alright. I mean, it's not like it's a bad thing. And I'm glad that you care enough to know a little about my past."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you know, you're always running and fooling around like an idiot all the time," she replied with a playful tone. "I didn't think you'd actually care about me!" Lucy was now standing up, as she was ready to run from her last comment about her ludicrous teammate.

"Okay, now I'm hurt! That was mean! You have to pay for that, Luce!"

Lucy started running as fast as she could with Natsu following after and sooner than you think, he already caught the young blond, locked securely in his arms.

"Now now, what should I do to make you take that back?"

"Take what back?" she asked, sounding oblivious.

"Well, if you chose to play it that way," Natsu smirked.

Then they both were laughing as Natsu starts to tickle his favourite blond.

"Natsu, stop!" Lucy laughed again.

"Na-ahh!" he grinned. "As an apology, you need to grant my wishes."

"STOP! I could-" she giggled again. "BARELY breathe Natsu!"

He stopped for a short while and said, "I'm gonna start again, if you don't say, "Sorry, Master."

"HAHAHAHA!" Lucy was already laughing without the need of Natsu's tickling.

"That's the worst made up apology I've ever heard! 'Sorry, Master'?" she teased, and guffawed at his childishness.

"OKAY, now you've done it Luce!"

Lucy somehow managed to escape from his hold, but her attempt was pointless, since he could effortlessly do the same thing again.

This time, though, they both fell and Natsu ended up being on top of Lucy.

They were both staring at each other.

"Uhm-hmm." A familiar voice interrupted.

Natsu stopped, leaving Lucy a little time to breathe, until they were both glancing at the three figures in front of them.

"Having fun, huh?" Erza beamed.

"Ooohh, busteedddd." It was now Happy who chimed in, a playful simper obvious on his expression.

Lucy blushed, not having a clue to reply to that comment.

"Makarov wants to see all of us, probably some new mission." Gray spoke with somehow an exasperated voice. "Get going, teme."

Natsu stood up, giving a hand to help Lucy and shot a glare at Gray for calling him a fool.

He then ran all his might towards the ice mage and gave him a punch straight in the gut. Gray should have seen that coming.

Lucy, Erza and Happy were just watching as the two continues to argue on who was smarter than the other. Despite all the arguments they had, everyone knows they both care about each other and Lucy couldn't be happier with how

things were going.

**x x x x x**

"Lucy, are you okay?" the spirit-stellar mage was cut short from her thoughts.

"Oh," she giggled a little. "I'm sorry, what was it that you said just now, Marijane?"

Marijane had a worried look on her face. Lucy didn't seem like her normal self. This was to be expected, with her best friend gone, and without anyone knowing his whereabouts.

"Maybe you should just get some rest at home, Lucy. I mean, there really is nothing much to do here."

The members of the guilds were somehow arranging and helping the people of the town with a few upcoming events.

"No, it's fine. There's nothing that I could really do at home anyway."

'_Not since Natsu's gone, that is.'_ Her inner voice spoke.

She shook it off and gave another smile.

"I'm fine, really. Don't worry about me."

**x x x x x**

After spending a while at the guild, it was time that Lucy heads back to her home.

She was exhausted, and as soon as she reaches home, she knew that a long, relaxing bath was something that she wouldn't miss out.

Opening the door, her heart couldn't stop hoping and wishing that the rose-coloured hair mage would somehow just casually be sitting on the couch, probably with some food stuffed in his mouth and would routinely greet her, "Welcome home, Luce!" and huge, goofy grin plastered on his face.

But it was such a high expectation for anyone to fulfill.

Nobody knew where the infamous fire mage went off to. No one knew what exactly happened and why he'd suddenly decide to go without informing anyone, including his closest.

He was already gone for a couple of days now. Lucy's heart still yearns for his kindness, his warmth, his lame jokes and his idiocy. Just how he is.

She wanted all of that back. And most importantly, she wanted to know why he left without letting her know.

That part of the puzzle seemed to hurt a lot more than the rest. She knew Happy could have been feeling the same thing too. Not to mention Erza and Gray. They have been together for a long time now. Why didn't he at least let anyone

know? Why didn't he just tell her what was wrong, instead of leaving her hanging…?

At that moment, Lucy could feel the warm salty liquid slowly pouring down her cheeks and she couldn't stop it. She missed him. She missed him a lot.

She wanted to know if everything was okay with him.

"Baka…"

She walked towards her bed and was now holding on to the only thing that he left for her. His scarf.

She buried her face deep in his scarf, longing for him.

**x x x x x**

Lucy recalled the incident that happened a few days ago.

The news hit like an earthquake.

"Lucy, I'm sorry. None of us knew." Gray spoke, trying to reassure her.

She couldn't react. Everything seemed unbelievable. How could he…

How could Natsu just disappear like that?

His attitude changed. The reason that he didn't want to talk to anyone, was because of this?

So that he could just throw everything away like it didn't mean anything to him? So that he could just leave everything behind and expect her to understand?

Why didn't he speak to her about any of this? Why didn't he?

So many questions ran through Lucy's mind. Her day had just begun with a pleasant mood, and now Natsu expects her to accept all of this? Doesn't she mean anything to him at all?

"Lucy, please don't cry." Gray's voice was now starting to sound more concern than it previously did.

She didn't even notice that tears were flowing down her cheeks. For all she knew, she didn't want him gone. She had so much more to say. So many things that was still untold.

Her past, her secrets, her wishes, her hopes and her dreams. She only wanted to share it with him.

She loved him.

She didn't expect her heart to ache so much like it does now. She didn't remember having this much pain ever since her mother died.

"T-This is just a nightmare, right?" stuttering her words, now that she began crying. "I'm gonna wake up soon, and when I do, I know that this never happened."

Gray could only look at her with that look. That sympathetic look that she was not willing to see.

A few minutes ago, she thought she had just woken up from the most wonderful dream.

A few minutes ago, she thought she'll be having a morning argument with her best friend over something stupid.

But that was a few minutes ago. This is now.

She can't change that fact. No matter how hard she tried to.

Gray told her that Natsu left his scarf to him. And that it was meant for one person and one person only. Herself.

Gray started explaining how sorry he was for not being fully awake at the time that Natsu was being so serious. He told her that things were gonna be okay. That this is just some prank Natsu's trying to pull.

But Lucy didn't want to hear that now. She didn't want any explanations from Gray. She wanted it from Natsu. She didn't want anybody to see this part of her. She was always seen as someone strong. Someone who's willing to do whatever

it takes for the ones she loves. She didn't want to be seen as someone who's _weak_.

She took a lot of courage to leave her father and her home, so that she could become independent. So that she could be strong enough to face her future on her own.

But how could one guy wash it all away, by just not being there?

That's when she realized, he was not just a guy. Not any ordinary guy.

He meant a lot to her. More than she could have ever imagined.

He was _her_ fire mage.

Protecting her, for sharing things he never did with anyone but her, for being there when she felt lonely. For everything that he ever was.

From the moment that they met, until the time where they have worked as a team and they slowly got to know each other, she never realized that he was going to be so important in her life.

This realization hit her like a slap in the face.

But it was no use. He was gone now.

He didn't tell her. That could only prove how little she meant to him right?

But why did he have to leave his scarf with her…?

**x x x x x**

It took a while for her to calm down. After some time unwinding, she took a quick shower and try getting some sleep.

She sighed and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

'_I look so pathetic. What am I doing?' _

All that she wished for right now is just to hear his voice.

'_This is no good. I can't keep on doing this. This isn't me. I need to get it together, and stop worrying everyone so much.'_

Just as she walked towards her bed, she thought of writing a few things that had been happening in her journal. She wasn't really sure as to the reason why, but she felt like she needed to.

Lucy opened the drawer of where she frequently placed her journal.

Flipping by the pages and reaching the date of her latest experiences, and discovered a small note in between.

'Huh. That's weird.'

Little did she know that her discovery was going to give this much impact.

"Lucy.." she read the familiar messy handwriting written on the small note.

Taking a deep breath, Lucy started reading.

"I'm sorry I had to leave this way. I never meant to. Trust me; the last thing that I'd want is to get away from you and everybody else in the guild. I know I'm going to regret leaving as soon as I put this in your journal, but I just had to find out."

She held back the tears that were on the verge of falling.

"Luce, I promise, that after all of this is over, I'll come back and explain to you everything. . I know I made a big mistake by not telling anyone but I have my own reasons for doing this. This is hard for even you to understand, and again, I'm sorry for having to put you through all of this.

When I come back, make sure to be ready. I can't put into words about how I'm feeling right now, but what I do know is that you mean a lot to me, and I'm really gonna be missing you.

I know I'm asking for a lot of things, but you're the only one I can trust with this.

I'll come back and that's a promise to you. So please, have patience and wait for me.

Natsu."

The tears were now pouring down quickly as she read.

"_I'll come back- please wait for me."_

That's when she finally chose that there will be no more tears, because she has faith in Natsu.

She believes in him. So she beamed with a little bit of both sadness and satisfaction.

"You promised me, baka. You better be back." was her reply to the words Natsu had written.

**x x x x x**

**Pheww. Haha, made it a little longer this time.**

**Gomenasai, for taking a long time for the chapter to be updated. I hope you guys enjoyed this one too! (: **

**I'm sorry if this was a bit disappointing .**

**I've read all of your reviews and it was good to know what you guys think about it.**

**Please review and until then, **

**Ja Ne :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Acceptance

**Feeling kinda down right now ;_;**

**Ahh, but anyway, I still want to thank everyone for the previous reviews (: **

**Reading them all makes me happy.**

**I hope you guys will be happy for this one. [;**

**x x x x x**

_'Hope I'm doing the right thing.'_

The powerful fire mage had already reached his certain destination. After the long journey, he decided that he would first take a little rest and continue on later.

Natsu took out a small wristband.

He remembered it perfectly.

**x x x x x**

"Natsu!" Lucy called in a soft voice.

"What are you doing here all alone, teme? Everybody's having fun inside!"

Natsu was in a fetal-like position; with his hands wrapped around his knees.

"I may not really be in the mood to party after all." He replied.

"Ehh? What's that supposed to mean? C'mon, Natsu. Stop being so serious! You're scaring me!" Lucy joked and beamed with her beautiful smile.

He couldn't fight the urge to smile back. Even he couldn't understand it. Lucy was able to make him smile no matter what it was on his mind.

"I just remembered something about my past. It's no big deal."

Lucy was now having a gentle expression on her face, knowing everything Natsu meant. She then took a seat next to her Nakama, and gave him a little push.

"Don't look so down. I'm sure Igneel's somewhere out there. We'll just have to find out right?"

Lucy had always been so understanding. It was probably because of the death of her mother, but in some ways or the other, he just felt a link between the two of them, a special link that only the two shared, when compared to anybody else in the guild.

"It's just the same as Gajeel and Wendy. Like you, they have been taught by a real dragon, and they felt the same loss as you did. But I'm sure, it will all be alright. I never took you for a pessimist and I never would. From the first time I've met you and until now, I don't even think you knew the meaning of 'giving up'." She continued.

He gave off a satisfied grin. She was right after all.

"So cheer up a little would ya?"

He nodded.

After the talk, Natsu felt a little better. The two continue to talk about both their pasts, and start reminiscing of their old times, laughing at each other for such fools they were, and probably still are.

Natsu thought, that the only person he could fully be himself with is only Lucy. That was the best part of all ever since meeting her.

"Oh yeah, so how did you know that I was here in the first place?" he asked after a short while.

"Are you kidding me? This is the only place you'd go to when you're not normally you." She teased. "But anyway, the main point is, I wanted to give you this."

In her petite hands, lay a small black wristband.

"It's for you!" Lucy stated the obvious, when Natsu only kept staring at it.

"And look, I have the same thing too!" she said with high enthusiasm.

Natsu wasn't someone who was always showered with gifts.

'_Come to think of it, this could actually be one of my first gifts I've ever received from a girl!' _Natsu thought, with a sudden burst of excitement.

While living in the Fairy Tail guild, the 'gifts' he would usually receive would be a punch in the face, a fight that he would enjoy himself (or rather he got involved) with and most likely spending all night long partying with all his Nakamas in the guild.

This was something else, alright.

"Uh…" he spat out, not really sure of what he was supposed to say. Then with a little blush that he didn't realize, he said, "Thanks Luce."

Lucy laughed.

It was just a simple wristband after all.

"Do you like it?" She asked with a joyful beam.

"Of course!" he exclaimed.

Lucy couldn't help but smile again, delighted to see his reaction.

"Wear it always okay? Make it like a good luck charm or something." She smiled.

She then suddenly stopped and looked at her watch and said, "Oh and all of us had managed to get this done by midnight."

Natsu, being so dense as he already was, had no idea what Lucy was talking about and can't seem to figure anything out until Lucy started the countdown.

"Ten."

"Nine."

"Eight."

"Seven."

"Six."

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

Without Natsu noticing it, Lucy was already closing in the distance between the two of them and as she whispered the word, "One." She called out a loud, "Happy Birthday Natsu!"

And before he could react, fireworks of different colours were already dancing in the sky with every direction possible.

Unconsciously, Lucy gave a kiss on his cheek, leaving him speechless.

He blinked.

Natsu's expression alarmed Lucy.

She didn't do anything wrong, did she?

Natsu stared deep into Lucy's amazing brown orbs.

The atmosphere that was surrounding them altered. It was like they were in a different world.

The fire mage didn't know why, but he wanted to carefully caress her petite face.

His right hand was now moving on its own.

Lucy couldn't react; it was as if their gaze were locked with each other.

Natsu started closing in, and with another blink, Lucy instinctively shut her eyelids.

She then felt his soft lips brushed against hers.

It seemed like the whole world stopped and concentrated to only the two of them.

They both wanted it to last longer, probably speaking the words that couldn't be said as they live their usual day to day lives.

Natsu moved his fingers, playing with her blonde hair that he adores.

It wasn't anything rushed. The two knew that they wanted it that way.

That's how their friendship started and this is how they wanted the kiss to last.

Slow, yet full of emotions.

After a few minutes, they both ran out of air and stopped.

The next thing they knew, they were both staring into each other's eyes again.

Lucy's head then snapped back into reality and felt her face flushed with embarrassment. She turned around, not facing Natsu.

Natsu chuckled. He found Lucy's reaction hilarious, knowing the fact that she was, blushing after all.

And that night was something that he could never forget. It was the night of his 20th birthday, and he felt that this was more overwhelming than the previous others.

The night that he was able to let Lucy know what has been kept inside ever since his feelings developed and he could probably tell that his Lucy felt the same way too.

**x x x x x**

"It's getting late Lucy. You should go home and get some sleep." Mirajane said while glancing at the exhausted blond that was sitting in front of her.

"Yeah Lucy. You don't have to work so hard for this sort of thing. We're just helping out, that's all. You really look like you could use a few good nights' sleep." It was Erza's turn to speak up now.

Lucy smiled her usual smile.

"Guys, relax. I'm fine. Why are you guys so worried anyway?"

Erza and Mirajane both looked at each other with the same thought in mind; Lucy's doing this all on purpose. And they knew exactly what that purpose was.

"You've been working so hard ever since we were asked to help for the town's renovation."

"Come on, this isn't only me we're talking about here. You guys are putting as much effort as I am." Lucy tried to defend herself.

"It's a small town's renovation Lucy." Erza said, giving her a ridiculous expression.

"But-"

Before Lucy could try to speak another word, Erza commanded her to return home and take a day rest for tomorrow.

A command given by Erza means that no one would dare go against it. Lucy included.

After Lucy left, Mirajane stated what had been in her mind for all this while.

"She's overstraining herself."

"It's so obvious why, isn't it? She's involving herself in every work that she could find so that she doesn't have to be reminded of Natsu."

"I'm worried about all of this Erza. Lucy isn't herself, even though she tries so hard to." Mirajane had a very concerned expression on her face.

Erza sighed.

"There's nothing we can do about it now. Natsu left with a reason. We have to respect his decision. I'm pretty sure it wasn't easy to make a choice to have been able to leave Lucy and Happy behind. All of us included." She spoke while thinking about the pink-haired mage with a childish attitude. She missed him.

Even though everyone may not seem like it, but they missed him too.

Erza knew that him leaving affected Lucy and Happy the most. Nevertheless of the fact that it wasn't long, in the time that they have been spending with each other, Lucy and Natsu shared a unique bond.

He was her best friend, the one that had always reminded her for countless times that she wasn't alone and that giving up wasn't a choice. Because of Natsu's natural characteristics, it gave Lucy some courage to always move forward knowing that the others in the guild had an unforgettable past of their own too.

**x x x x x**

Lucy sighed as she entered her house.

"Most people in the guild are becoming worried about me again. I hate this."

Lucy was speaking aloud to herself without realizing that there was another figure standing in the room.

She had an expression that shows of a child's pouting face, feeling like crying and wanting a hug at the same time.

"I already promised Natsu that I'm gonna be strong. Not keep worrying everyone like this."

She was moving around, going about here and there in her small, yet lovely house while finding her pajamas.

She couldn't help but sigh again.

"What's with you and the sighing?" a voice came from the corner of the room that startled her.

A familiar voice, but she just had to see his face to confirm her assumptions.

"G-gray?" she managed to speak out.

Once again, she finds herself talking to Gray in her house. The last time he was here, he didn't bring such good news. Seeing him here for a second time, just doesn't give a very good feeling to Lucy.

"Uhh, is there something wrong?"

"Does something have to be wrong for me to be here?"

'_For some reason, Gray sounded different tonight' Lucy_ thought.

Lucy was right. The tone in Gray's voice sounded agitated and maybe a little annoyed.

Lucy laughed it off anyway, for the plan of wanting the awkward atmosphere to change.

"No, of course not. That's not what I meant. You know that, right?" She beamed, hiding the fact that she was disturbed of this conversation.

There was a short silence.

"Do you….want to tell me something or…?" Lucy asked, supposing that there might be something wrong.

She waited for his reply.

But before she knew it, or could even react, Gray was moving so fast, and pulled her into a tight hug.

She was taken aback by his abrupt action.

"Gray?" she squeaked. "If there's something wrong, you can always talk to me about it. You don't have to keep things to yourself like this."

"This is stupid." Gray finally spoke.

"What is?"

Lucy honestly didn't know what was going on. She and Gray are both standing still in the same position.

"Gray?" She asked again.

"It's you, Lucy!" his voice increased to a much higher lever than it was before and caught Lucy by surprise. "Why are you doing this to yourself? Why are you punishing yourself for this?"

"What are you talking about Gray? Could you please calm down and talk to me normally about it?"

Now she was getting upset too.

"Don't say things like that and act like you don't know a thing, Lucy."

'_Alright, now this is just making me mad.' _

Lucy pushed Gray away from her.

She didn't want to do it so roughly but he wasn't clear about what was wrong and all that yelling and change of attitude is driving her crazy.

She stepped a few inches away from him, as if to defend herself from Gray.

Putting her hands together, she said with a loud and clear tone, "Now tell me what's wrong and stop this nonsense."

She wanted him to get the point. Not yell at her like she did something wrong.

_'What the hell was that about?'_

She was trying to calm down and realized that Gray was doing the same thing too.

He sat down; putting his hands on his face, inhale a large amount of air and releasing all his frustrations and anger.

"I'm sorry." As soft as whisper, his apology sounded.

"I just…." He paused. "I just don't like seeing you hurting all by yourself like this Lucy."

Lucy took a deep breath and sat to the couch closest to her, and facing Gray.

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since Natsu left, you've been acting weird. You haven't been yourself. It's like you're no longer the Lucy we know. You think that it's okay to pretend that everything's alright and put on a tough front but in the end, you just want things to get back to the way they were.

I know it's been hard on you, Lucy. But we're all here for you. All of us in Fairy Tail.

Acting like that somehow made me feel like we're no longer a team. Like you can't trust us with the sadness you're facing."

That was the third time at the point of the night that Lucy was once again caught by surprise. She didn't know what to say.

She didn't know that this had been going on the guild and that her hope of trying to tell everyone that she's okay when she just isn't was pointless.

"I'm sorry." Was all that she could say at that moment.

She was fighting the urge to cry and so she took a deep breath and tries her best to say all that she wanted to.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't know that everyone had been worrying about me up to that point. I just…. I just didn't want to be that helpless girl who waits around for people's sympathy. I know everyone's facing the same thing as I am, but I just thought that I could at least do my best in what I can and not trouble anyone. It turns out my plan backfired, huh?"

She smiled at her last comment.

"You could have at least talked to me about it." Gray said.

"It made me feel like I'm useless. You, Natsu and Erza were there for me when I had a hard time with my past, facing the reality about Ul. I could at the very least be there for you when you need someone to talk to."

Gray was upset that she thought she could handle it all by herself.

Now Lucy understands why he was acting unusual.

Gray stood up from his seat and came closer to Lucy. This time, the hug that he gave her was what she really needed. The warmth that relaxes her body and which explains that everything is going to be alright, as long as they have each other.

"You don't have to be so strong all the time Lucy. It's okay to let it all out and just cry." He whispered.

That's when it all came pouring down.

The tears that she had promised not to fall for Natsu.

She tightened the hug and wanted to scream that all she wants is for Natsu to be back.

'_I'm sorry Natsu. I promised that I'll be stronger from then on, but it's just too difficult not having you around.'_

As her emotions took over, Lucy eventually felt the exhaustion and without thinking, fell asleep in Gray's arms.

**x x x x x**

**So, how did that go, huh?**

**Another breakdown from Lucy. But even if I was her, I don't know for how long I was able to stay strong that way. Gambatte Lucy!**

**I wanted to focus the end to Gray and Lucy moment for some reason. **

**Haha, atleast there's a fluff here with Natsu and Lucy! xD I just love those two. LOL. But I hope you guys like it! (:**

**It's your opinions that matters to me.**

**Please review! Hountoni arigatou ne! [;**

**P/S: Really sorry about the late chapter update, lots of things have been going on lately. Just getting my head around to some changes.**


	4. Chapter 4: Stronger

**Hey guys! How are you all doing?**

**I figured that I needed to update a little early, because I might be busy later on. Please be generous enough to give me reviews!**

**Arigatou gozaimasu! (;**

**Please forgive me if there are any mistakes done from Chapter 1 until now. I know I couldn't have done it if it weren't for my readers and reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own Fairy Tail; this is just a fan-based story.**

**x x x x x**

Spring came along and it was a beautiful day.

So beautiful that it was almost impossible for anyone to resist it. The young blond decided that a walk around the town would be relaxing.

It has been a year since Natsu left.

Lucy couldn't even tell that it had been that long. Time seemed to be passing so fast. To say that she hadn't been missing him would be a lie. But she knew enough when to move on. Through life, she understands that there are times that we should fight and there would be times that retreating is necessary.

Needless to say that this time, it was to retreat. But it had always been that hope that kept her going.

Bearing in her mind that one day, (only God knows when that day would ever come), Natsu would be back.

He had to. That was his promise.

As she learned to slowly let go of the painful fact that he left without a word, Lucy has made it clear to herself that she wanted to become stronger.

A stronger mage that would be able to fight during difficult times.

She was determined. And so she did what her heart wanted to do.

She recalled the incident that happened less than a year ago. 

**x x x x x**

Lucy made her way to the guild with only one intention in mind.

"Erza?" Lucy spoke softly as she approaches the S-class mage.

"Yes?"

"I need your help."

"What is it?" a concerned tone was obvious in Erza's voice; afraid that there might be danger that she wasn't acknowledged of.

Lucy giggled to soften the almost tensed atmosphere.

"It's alright, you don't need to worry." She paused for a little while before continuing, "I was wondering if I could…train with you."

Lucy's request caught Erza off guard.

But she regained her composition, and asked with a serious voice now, "What do you mean, Lucy?"

Lucy smiled. "I meant exactly that. If you don't mind, I'd like to train with you, Erza. I'd like to be stronger."

"I know that I can be a burden on the team sometimes. I realized that when going to difficult missions, I would mostly be depending on you guys for the tough part. So I think since now we're not really going for missions, it would be a good idea if I could train with you." Lucy started to elaborate what she had been thinking.

"I wouldn't bother you if you would like to train alone. You know well enough just how my power is when compared to yours. My point here is that, if I become just a little stronger, maybe I could take some of that burden of off you and the rest of the team.

I guess what I'm asking is just for you to spend some time for me. If it's alright with you, that is."

Lucy waited patiently as Erza was contemplating on as far as her request goes.

A part of her felt like she might be asking help from the wrong person, but somehow she knew that she was making the right decision.

The short silence felt unnerving to Lucy; that is until Erza finally made up her mind.

"Alright. We start tomorrow. You should be ready. You know I don't take these things easy."

She had to admit, that surprised her. But she couldn't be happier that Erza accepted her request.

With a large grin, Lucy nodded with enthusiasm and exclaimed, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Erza! I really appreciate it."

And so, the training began and Lucy put all her might into it.

It was tough, as Erza promised that it would be.

When the team was not going for missions, Lucy would be delighted to know that Erza would help her train. Even though it was exhausting to handle it all at first, Lucy had eventually gotten used to it. And she would definitely admit that it helped getting her mind off Natsu.

But as time passes, Erza realizes how her powers slowly developed. It was amazing to watch someone so delicate could be that strong-willed.

Lucy now knows better in controlling her Celestial Sprits and which are more appropriate to be summoned during different types of fights.

Gemini was strategic and full of surprises.

Leo and Taurus were often used for both defending and attacking.

And the others were also helpful in their own ways.

At the end of the day, Lucy was grateful of all her Celestial Spirits knowing that she wouldn't be where she was if it wasn't for them. 

**x x x x x**

Lucy beamed again. To know that she had at least made a difference and by fulfilling her wants, she was in fact satisfied.

"Aye Lucy, you'd be taken as a lunatic if you keep on smiling to yourself like that." The small voice that interrupted her turned to be no other than Happy.

"Happy! What are you doing here? You surprised me!"

The little blue cat chuckled.

"I just felt like being here. Didn't know that you would be."

Happy's change of expression meant something.

Lucy knew what it meant, of course. The place that they were both sitting on, reminds them of the memories spent when Natsu was here.

Relaxing under the gigantic tree shadowing them from the heat, as the leaves gently swifts back and forth by the push of wind; nothing was better than that.

"It's alright, Happy." Lucy said.

"It must have been hard for him to leave us behind, that's why he didn't dare to say a word." A tone of sadness was as clear as crystal as she uttered the words. It was like those words were meant to comfort both Happy and herself.

Lucy sat a little bit closer to the cat, knowing that he's beginning to tear up.

"You know, Lucy?" the blue cat spoke. "I've always been questioning myself if I did anything wrong. I've always wondered why he had to do this alone. Even if he had his own reasons, even so…" it seemed like it took a lot of Happy's will to talk about his best friend.

"Even so, why did he just leave without a goodbye? Did I not mean anything to him?"

Lucy had then realized that all this time, Happy had been having a hard time too. Maybe the companionship that he shared with Charle might have at least even for a bit lessened the sadness, but it was evident that he too, wanted just as much what Lucy had been wishing all along.

It was quiet for a while.

Lucy wasn't sure what she was supposed to say, or maybe the fear that if she had spoken anything at all, the effort that she had been putting on not to shed any tears for Natsu, would all be gone.

The two members of Fairy Tail seemed to be quite comfortable to just leave it at that. The tranquility that the place offers was irresistible.

As the sun began to set, Lucy took the opportunity to calmly explain to Happy, if she was in Natsu's position.

"You know what Happy? Although this is not the person you wish to hear this from, I just feel that there's a need for me to say it."

The blond paused for a while, looked for the right words, took a deep breath and said, "I don't think there is EVER anyone like you on this Earth. No one, not ever would be able to replace someone like you. You might have heard everyone say this to you ever since he left, but I do believe that Natsu left for a reason. None of us knows where he might be right now or why he decided to do what he did, but never for once think that you did anything wrong for Natsu's disappearance."

It might have been just Lucy's imagination, but silent tears were beginning to be visible on Happy's petite face.

If Lucy had recalled it, this would be the very first time she saw him cry after Natsu left.

_'He's been holding it all in this whole time. Poor Happy...'_

"Those years that you have spent with him, I would definitely bet that he would dare to trade his life for it. You mean more than the world to him, Happy. Always, always acknowledge that fact.

You've always been working together, being there for each other. I know that he loves you and cares for you, so please don't ever think this way again. He'd be pissed to know that you're punishing yourself for this."

Lucy laughed at her last remark, and thankfully Happy did too.

"Thank you, Lucy. I know it's been hard for you too." Happy was now lightened up.

Lucy only nodded, not able to think of a reply.

They both hugged.

As Happy began to walk away, he stated softly, "But hey, maybe you don't realize this Lucy, but I've never seen Natsu acting the way he does except when he's with you."

Lucy couldn't believe her ears.

'_Did Happy just say what I think he just said?'_

"What?" she retorted.

"Aye, it was nothing. Now let's get back to the guild before everyone worries."

"Aww come one, Happy! After all that and you're keeping secrets with me? Tell me, pleaaasseeee!" the Celestial Spirit mage began to beg.

"What? I didn't say anything relevant." Happy loved torturing the poor blond.

This is what he usually does when he's with Natsu anyway.

The walk back to the guild was filled with Lucy's irritating whines. She eventually gave up, of course.

But on that day, Happy was just thankful that he heard those words from Lucy. He needed the encouragement, and Lucy might have been the only one right to say it.

****

x x x x x

**Alright! So this chapter's done! (:**

**How was it? Please tell me you like it! Haha, but anyway, thank you all so much for reading.**

**So, after a year of Natsu's disappearance, Lucy moved on and gotten stronger, as she promised she would. Lucy had always been strong in her own ways, I know, but I needed her to be stronger in this story. LOL.**

**With all your kind reviews, I've finally thought up a plot ( hopefully you guys will love it [x ) and decided to make this story longer. Yaayy! ;]**

**To all my reviewers and readers, thank you for keeping up with me until now. I love you guys. Haha.**

_**logicat, Dawn, musume2006, Lightkit, Darkmaiden, gizelle-chan, skyclouds, -Panacotta-, narutofan1091, StrawberryDragon94, tsubasafan101, Lazybutt-Chan, CherryChan09, a little girl aye, PearlyWirly1, DayDreamerJxD, Animefan111, xjakx, SleepingRiot, moonlightbutterfly, Mynameiseliza, Moody1656, CodeHalo, Skullgirl808, , TillyMe.**_

**My apologies if I hadn't mention your names, but I do mean it, from the bottom of my heart that I appreciate all your reviews and feedbacks! Thanks so much! **


End file.
